Salai
Salai is a fallen angel, who now resides in Gehenna, as the 'loyal servant' for Moreth, the soul stealer. Appearance Salai is a fallen angel, and therefore has black angelic wings and a thorn or spiky halo. He usually wears a blindfold, for he is in fact blind after his fall. He stands 191 cm tall, tends to keep quiet and observe before speaking, and has light blonde hair. His eyes are of angelic sort, without a pupil, and are a light green. He has a soft, silken voice when he speaks, with almost no emotions. Salai echo woods.jpg|Salai in the Echo Woods Salai bloodlust.jpg|Salai in battle, fighting both enemy and ally Boundary by feimo.jpg|Salai prior to his expellation 329528.jpg 118373.jpg Story Salai was once named differently, though his name he has never told anyone, and is therefore unknown to anyone who has not met Salai before he was expelled. His name originated from the demon Moreth, whom he now serves. Salai once was in Aria, like any other angel, loyal to the one god. But something, something unknown changed Salai, made him feel feelings like jealousy and hatred... and soon after that came the lust for battle, the lust for blood of his enemies... and allies. This was when his god took action and took Salai's sight from him, so he 'might see better without eyes, and see what he had become'. He was thrown out of Aria, and on the day Salai fell, people said they could see a beam of light from the skies, slowly changing colour from bright white-yellow to an ashen grey colour. Salai fell all the way from Aria, through Terra to Gehenna, where he crashed in the Echo Woods. When he woke up in this strange place, and he could see no thing, he panicked. He smelled a constant burning scent, his wings hurt, as did his eyes, and his surroundings echoed every sound he made, even breathing and the beating of his heart. Salai was scared out of his mind, for he felt evil everywhere around him, and even though he was a newly fallen angel, his instincts told him it was bad, very bad. Blindly finding his way through the forest with his hands, he found Moreth, who told him he could 'help' Salai survive Gehenna. This was when Moreth gave Salai the his name; Mon Salai, which means 'My little devil'. From that day on, Salai was the servant of Moreth, as he still is now. Salai has grown silent, and everyone who would see him would say he was 'unjudging', accepting everything around him and never separating good from bad, weak from strong or any other way. But the most fearfull thing about Salai is probably the way that he can, through his blindfold, almost look at you with this blind eyes, and stare right into yours. And you would know fear, for this is a creature of light, tortured by the shadows, turned from the holy glory and now bathing in darkness. Read Salai's Story Trivia and quotes Salai is able to change his appearance so that he looks human, thus magically hiding his halo and wings. He is, however, still blind. Salai also sometimes appears on other planes, mostly Terra, to follow Moreth's orders. Salai had a brother, one who had, according to Salai, betrayed him. This might be the beginning of the becoming-evil of Salai. When Salai leaves a place, he always (if in angel form) leaves one pitch-black feather, like a trademark. Salai is the one who sent Cinis, a young demon, to Terra and trapping him there. His reasons for this are unknown. Salai is left handed. This is ironic, for the left hand is the hand of evil and chaos.